Ranger's Charmer
by looky
Summary: Ranger never had a loving home. He has just met Farthing Fox and sort of been given his blessing to be with Charmer. However Man comes to the Forest and so does a male red fox Charmer and him may be in danger of losing each other R


Ranger's Charmer

By Looky

A/N first fiction for Farthing Wood. I loved Charmer and Dreamer but I felt sad that they didn't to have pups. Please Read and Review

Ranger walked towards the meeting place for him and Charmer. Her father had approved, even though not openly admitting it. Ranger looked through the bushes to see Charmer lying down by the bank where they first met, fought and made up. He still remembered how he felt when he first saw her. She was so beautiful and young. Her eyes were wide and honest, but she showed some strength in character. He knew he was a rival of hers, but he had to met her. He was so happy when the meeting with her father went well. Now they could see each other more.

"Charmer" she called to her. She raised her head and came bounding towards him. She nuzzled his head with hers. She's never done that before, thought Ranger.

"I missed you" said Charmer in a voice of soft calm. "you said I could see you more"

"I'm sorry Charmer, I'll make sure I see you more, its just I still haven't been able to choose the right time to tell my father about us" Ranger lowered his head in shame. He felt horrible, not only could he never give his sweet Charmer cubs, he could not find courage to tell his family about what made him so happy. He never had a loving home it was hard to talk of love. Ranger felt Charmer nuzzle closer to him and lick his cheek. Ranger's head went up in surprise, I never thought she would do that.

"Ranger, you know I love you, tell your family when you feel its right, I will love you before and I will love you after they know," Charmer stated looked into his eyes. She then curled up nice and close to him and put he head near his chest. Ranger looked down at her. How wonderful she was, how…SHE JUST SAID SHE LOVED HIM!

"I love you too Charmer, please I know I will never be able to give you cubs, but be my mate?" asked Ranger.

"Of course I will, you silly pup" Charmer leaped on him and licked his face. My god she's affectionate thought Ranger, I should have told her sooner.

They spent the rest of the day with each other. When they parted neither of them were sad, they would see each other again in a few hours. Charmer turned to leave and started walking away when a red fox jumped out in front of her. She yelled in fright and Ranger was by her side in a instant.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten your friend" the stranger said looking at Ranger, "such a pretty friend too" he said looking at Charmer appreciably.

"She's my mate" snarled Ranger.

"She's a red fox, your blue…sorry to tell you but you two ain't gonna work" he replied.

"Who are you?" asked Charmer in an even tone.

"Oh well…I am Parker" he replied "and who-"

"I am Charmer…and this is my mate Ranger, and trust me he has everything I could ever want" she said in great tenderness as she rubbed herself on Ranger in a loving way. She must be in heat and that's why the red fox is so nice to her Ranger thought vaguely…it was hard to think with Charmer so close and loving.

"Right then" snapped Parker and he went away.

"I should go" said Charmer reluctantly.

"Will you be okay?" Ranger asked softly.

"I'll be fine" she replied "goodnight Ranger"

"Goodnight Charmer"

The next day Ranger awoke to his mother screaming about man in the forest.

"Its those trucks, they take us away and put us back different" she said in hysteria

"Different?" asked Ranger

"Ranger get back in the-" his mother never got the final word out. Something shot her and she fell down. Ranger went to react, but something sharp hit him and he went down as well and faded into black. When he awoke he saw he was inside a truck, in a cage. He heard voices. The truck opened and an unconscious Parker was placed in the truck as well. They closed it up and the truck started moving. It stopped suddenly. Parker stirred.

"What's going on?" he asked Ranger

"No idea except that we've stopped" he replied "the humans sound excited." The truck opened again and there was another red fox, Charmer! The humans were smiling at her and placed her very carefully in the truck. Ranger looked to see if she was alright. She looked to be okay, but she was asleep. "They must have hit her with the dart," growled Ranger.

The truck travelled for ages and when it stopped 10 humans came and got the cages out. They were out into a big warehouse with all sorts animals and of other things Ranger had never seen before. When they placed him down they all went over to Charmer who seemed to be awake. She looked so terrified. Ranger had been told by his mother and father what humans did to foxes. He started growling again. One human was talking to Charmer in a calm voice, maybe to try and calm her. Then he got a needle and put it in charmer she was back in her deep sleep. They took her away.

"Well…looks like you mate and me will get to know each other better" sneered Parker.

"What are you talking about?" said Ranger looking out for where they where taking his Charmer.

"Well, if they aren't going to kill us, then they want to breed us."

Ranger looked at him, Charmer have cubs with him. The idea made him boil over. "Then why take me?"

"There must be a female blue here somewhere" Ranger looked at Parker when he said this, there were no female blue foxes, Charmer was his mate. He saw them bring her back in after an hour, then they took Parker away. Charmer look so peaceful, maybe this way she can be a mother, it's the only way, she would be a perfect mother thought Ranger. The human returned Parker and got Ranger, the last thing Ranger remembered was Charmer opening her eyes and look of fear when he passed out.

When Ranger awoke he saw his mother over him.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she asked desperately.

"I'm fine what happened?"

"You were returned a day ago, I'll talk to my mother, she'll know what happened."

"What about the rest of the animals? Were they returned?"

"Yes, but one was dead, a red fox" smiled his mother.

"what! A female or male?"

"I don't know why should we care."

Ranger sprinted off to the set of the farthing foxes. Charmer had to be the one alive, the humans were so careful with her. When he got to the set he saw Fox and Vixen in deep distress.

"Sir, is Charmer here?" asked Ranger.

"No, man took her away and left the rest of us here."

"They took me as well" Ranger told them what he remembered and what his mother said about the dead fox. Vixen cry in agony over the thought. "I don't know if its Charmer."

"Well this is where you are-" Ranger turned and saw his father, mother and grandmother all behind him. Fox started to growl and Scarface did in return. Suddenly a large crash was heard and they scattered. The truck came by and out of it Charmer was released from her cage she darted to Ranger and curled up beside him. She looked very tired. Scarface started approaching them snarling again when there was a mighty growl from the eldest blue fox.

"No one touch her," grandmother Blue Fox said as she approach Charmer and Ranger. "She could be carrying your grandchildren, son" she said looking at Scarface.

"How is that possible?" demanded Fox, not liking so many blue foxes around.

"Don't worry farthing fox she will defiantly be carrying your grandchildren" added the old fox. She then started to sniff Charmer. "The humans have something called a breeding program. I was told by a friend of mine who went through it. The humans decide that there is to little of one race of animal so they breed more using others. They some how make red foxes have blue foxes. Now I know Charmer that you will be having cubs, four. Now this is where it gets complicated, was there a blue female fox in that warehouse?"

"No" said charmer "they never brought one in either."

"Was there another red male fox?"

"Yes, Parker, I met him three days ago but he got killed in an accident, when moving his cage he tired to bit a human and the human dropped the cage, it fell open and Parker jumped on a table that electrocuted him some how." Said Charmer sadly. What a thing to witness thought Ranger and snuggled to her closer.

"Did they take him away before this happened, for an hour under sleep?"

"Yes"

"And did they take Ranger away for an hour?"

"Yes, then they took them both away, Ranger was still asleep, the accident happened then Ranger was put in a truck and taken away from me" Charmer stated this and Scarface snarled. The old Blue Fox looked at him and he quietened.

"Well I see only 3 possibilities, one thing is certain. Charmer you will have four cubs. They maybe all blue, all red or half and half. There is no way telling what and whose is whose. For all we know none of them regardless might be yours at all, something about transporting."

"It doesn't matter," said Charmer.

"What?" said the Old Blue Fox.

"It doesn't matter grandmother" said Ranger, "me and Charmer will raise them as our own." Ranger curled close to her "she is my mate and these are my cubs regardless of blue or red." Charmer smiled at him and rested with him.

"Don't you know we are at war with them" snarled Scarface at his son. Lady blue jumped in front of them. "my love she my be hold our future, there will be a truce until we know, we will come back when she has them, until then she is protected by our tribe as well as farthing tribe."

"How I feel about her won't change, even if they are all red, I will be their father" stated Ranger.

"Oh I know that, and if that be the case, you will stay with them" snarled his mother. She turned and walked away. Scarface looked at his son and then turned and walked away. The grandmother stayed "do you have a place to care for your family Ranger? She asked.

"Yes it between both lands, safe and out of the way I found it weeks ago."

"Very good, I will see you weekly to check on Charmer" said the old Blue Fox.

Ranger turned to Charmer "when your ready I'll take you there" Ranger watched as his Charmer fell asleep. He looked over at Fox who was smiling at him.

"If her cubs be all blue, you will still be part of our family, both of you and the cubs."

"Thank you sir" said Ranger.

Months passed and Charmer grew heavy. Ranger was so excited and would feed her and protect her from everything that tired to come too close. His grandmother came regularly and looked after Charmer. They had become close. As did Ranger and Friendly. Then the day arrived. Fox, Vixen, Friendly, Scarface, Lady Blue and Grandmother Fox were outside the borrow. In front of them was Ranger pacing up and down.

"How long is this suppose to take!" Ranger was worried.

"Patience Ranger, she has to do it alone, she'll call you" said Vixen.

"Then you tell us what they are" said Lady Blue.

"You will wait until they are ready to tell us" snarled Old Blue Fox.

"Ranger" the tired voice of Charmer called to her mate. Ranger dashed in there as fast as he could. There was his Charmer, all tired and beautiful. He licked her face and looked down at his litter. Half and half exactly. Two blues, two reds, male and female of each. He smiled at Charmer who smile back. "Well dad won't be happy, but he can't be sad either" they laughed and laughed. When Ranger walked out they all looked at him. He told them the news. Scarface and his mother were the only ones who didn't completely smile. The red fox family went in first to see them. They came out smiling. Then it was Scarface and Lady Blue's turn. Ranger stayed closer to Charmer. His Father approached her. Then he paused. Ranger saw in amazement his fathers face soften. He couldn't even see the pups yet, he was looking just at Charmer. Her eyes were big and bright and she smelled heavenly. Scarface faltered and then lent out and nuzzled her. "If you're his choice then that's okay with me" he then looked at the pups. They were asleep. He lick each one on the head as did his mate and walked out with a promise to visit again tomorrow.

Over that day Charmer and Ranger got well wishes from everyone. The war was over, Ranger said it was because Charmer charmed his father. Everyone agreed. That night the new family curled together to sleep. The litter between them. Ranger craned his neck to look at them.

"Charmer?"

"Yes Ranger?"

"What are we to call them?"

"Well, I want the male red fox to be named after Parker, because I think despite if it is his or not he was not a cruel fox, and he died so horribly, he needs to be remembered."

"Agreed" smiled Ranger, always looking for the good in others was his Charmer

"The male blue I was thinking, Walker."

"Agreed, defiantly agreed" Ranger liked that name.

"The female blue, Luna, her fur reminds me of the moonlight."

"I like it."

"The female red, I wasn't sure."

"I know, Serenity, she looks like her mum and she was born in peace."

"I love it" Charmer smiled, "I love you too, your going to be a wonderful father."

"Thank you, Charmer, my love" said Ranger. As he dosed off he thought of the years events. He now had Charmer, a beautiful litter and a home that was loving.

The End

A/N: you guys can decide on if they are Charmers and Rangers blood pup or not. It fictional but I have heard of this sort of thing before. Please R and R


End file.
